Storing and retrieving data from large capacity storage systems (e.g., systems with a plurality of disk drives) generally requires certain safeguards against data corruption to ensure data integrity and system reliability.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/860,461 discloses features for protecting user data in a storage system. Protection information, including version numbers for a set of user data blocks, is generated for validating data. The protection information is then embedded with the data and copied over to a separate volume that uses low latency non-volatile storage such as flash memory or solid state drives.
Systems and methods are needed to implement the above-mentioned features into an existing architecture of a storage controller.